


Have Your Cake and Eat It (Out)

by homiten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Nudism, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the guy is naked and smiling and holding his hands out with a jovial, “Hi, I Geno.” And Jonny blinks because, okay, he wasn’t actually going to call this guy ‘Hot Naked Teabagger’ to his face, but the guy is already holding his hand and pumping it in a firm grip between two large, strong hands.</p><p>Christ. This must be the Russian neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Cake and Eat It (Out)

**Author's Note:**

> For subbaned, because our whatsapp conversation was simply just "But anyways let's talk an au where Jonny moves to some beachy fucking town in the middle of nowhereville canada where miraculously it's hot for a long time during the year, next to actual nudist hippie Geno"
> 
> Thank you to dedougal for the beta and title!

Jonny's sitting on the beach down the hill from his backyard. So far he's had to fend off introductions from several old ladies, two lovely but pushy couples, and the Neighbourhood Watch leader who takes one look at Jonny's thighs and goes, "Woah, man. Do you lift?" 

His. Thighs.

Anyways. He sucks it up and meets the neighbours, alternating between being pleasantly surprised and suitably polite. He gets more than enough probing questions from The Elderly Power Walking Group about his history and relationship status disguised so masterfully that he wonders if they’ve ever worked anyone over professionally. 

There are hints about his neighbour, the only one on this block that Jonny hasn’t actually met yet. Apparently he’s some tall, handsome Russian, who owns his own business and has a penchant for walking around his house naked in his off time. 

Jonny suffers through a wink and some casually awkward ribbing and heavy handed hints before extracting himself from what is rapidly becoming a plot to set him and the Russian up. Suffice to say that he flees, gracefully, in a manner befitting his parentage because what he really wanted to do was shout and fucking book it. He’s laying on the beach, the wind in his hair and the sand beneath his feet. It’s really all that he can ask for, and he’s super into it. 

He’s dozing off before he realizes that someone’s trying to get his attention. Jonny looks up… and then up? And then--

“Holy jeez!” He jumps to his feet in front of some hairy giant with the biggest fucking balls Jonny has ever seen, and a massive cock to go with it. And he really wasn’t staring. Nope, can’t prove anything when someone basically teabags you in a friendly manner.

But the guy is naked and smiling and holding his hands out with a jovial, “Hi, I Geno.” And Jonny blinks because, okay, he wasn’t actually going to call this guy ‘Hot Naked Teabagger’ to his face, but the guy is already holding his hand and pumping it in a firm grip between two large, strong hands.

Christ. This must be the Russian neighbour.

“I’m Jonny,” Jonny says, mouth so dry his throat clicks with it. He gets the urge to wipe his brow like he’s feeling nervous, but what the hell, he’s not the one rocking out with his cock out on the beach. 

“You live here?” Geno asks, hip cocked like he doesn’t even feel the gentle breeze caressing what Jonny’s imagining to be Geno’s firm, firm backside. Never mind, he thinks, and wipes his brow because it’s totally hot here and fuck this breeze right now. 

“Yeah, uh,” Jonny says, trying not to stare. He hadn’t realized, upon reading the information package, just how much privacy this community would afford its residents. 

It’s really hard because Geno seems so comfortable just hanging with his junk in the breeze. His skin looks super soft and his eyes are crinkled from laugh lines and the glare of the sun. He’s really handsome, and Jonny doesn’t stand a chance. 

“I just moved. I live in that one right there,” he says, gesturing vaguely behind him. Geno seems to understand though because his smile gets even wider -- holy, God -- and he says excitedly, “Me too! I live there!” and points to the house right next to Jonny’s. 

Joy.

Jonny extracts himself with the promise to see Geno if he needs anything -- “ _Anything_ , Jonny,” Geno had said earnestly -- and jogs his way back to his new house. He may or may not be looking back over his shoulders every few paces. 

Geno’s standing in the sand waving at him shyly and Jonny feels like hot shit. _Awwww yeah_.

Later that night after hanging up on Sid laughing his ass off, he chances a look next door. He’s a little disappointed to see that Geno’s not doing something ridiculous like nude yoga or something. 

Sid was a bit shocked to hear that he’d shacked up in some gated nudist colony ("circumstantial, Sid."), but Jonny’s not that scandalised really, especially about nudity. After being in locker rooms for so long, he’s got a healthy amount of self-confidence and he’s competitive enough to have played drunken stripper chicken quite a few times.

Obviously paying the ridiculous amount of money to buy into the gated community was well worth it, especially for the private beach and a community devoid of anyone under the age of eighteen that promised to give him peace and quiet. 

Especially if he gets blessed with ridiculously good looking neighbours who like to walk around naked. Actual nudist neighbours are a thing here. 

Especially that. 

His new place is definitely bigger than his old apartment in Winnipeg proper, and he’s looking forward to planning the layout for the landscaping project in the backyard. Jonny wants to build all the gazebos. He admits to himself that he’s not being productive in any way, that he’s still out there hoping to get a glimpse of Geno, and he’s wondering if Geno’s still as naked as he was on the beach. 

Alas, Geno seems to have disappeared to wherever. Hopefully, Jonny supposes, somewhere without clothing?

 

A few days later he wakes up to some seriously determined knocking coming from his front door at _what the fuck_ o’clock. Running a hand through his hair, he viciously hopes that his fucked up hair and holey boxers will shock whichever do-gooder came to raise the beast and they fuck off immediately. 

Unfortunately for him, he yanks the door open to with a snarled “what?!” to Geno holding a plate of delicious looking layered cake and a smile. He’s wearing hot pink boardshorts with palm trees and flowers on them and no shirt, it’s a little bit more than Jonny’s brain can handle right now.

Geno’s smile dims. “Too early?” he asks, shifting from foot to foot. Jonny shakes his head and steps aside to let him in, heading to the kitchen and leaving Geno to close the door after himself. 

Geno follows slowly, probably taking the time to look at all the of the various knickknacks that his mom forced him to buy to fill up the place, or the various trophies from little league and hockey. He’s got his sticks leaned on the wall by the couch, and Geno brings one into the kitchen with him. He opens his mouth and Jonny holds up a finger while pressing the button for the coffee machine.

“No.”

Geno pouts, putting the plate down on the counter. 

He feels more human after his first cup. Venturing stealthily over to the cake, he pokes it gently and looks up at Geno curiously. 

“I talk now?” Geno asks playfully, tongue poking into his cheek. He’s twirling one of Jonny’s sticks in his hand and watching him be tempted. Jonny lets out a small huff. 

“Is the rest of the world even awake yet?” He asks a bit snottily. 

Geno huffs. “Prudence already up and walking dog. Jim and David are jogging. Say to tell Jonny hi. Say he seems nice, but shy.”

“I am not shy,” Jonny says, laughing. I like my privacy is all. I like… quiet.” 

At that Geno looks crestfallen and slightly horrified. “Am bothering?” He asks, and looks so much like a chastised hangdog that Jonny wants to wrap him up in a hug and feed him cake with his fingers. 

Um. 

“No, no,” Jonny says. Apparently he’s suitably earnest and convincing because Geno gives him the sweetest smile for it and -- “Jesus,” he moans. He waves a hand in Geno’s general direction before turning to get some more coffee and an ounce of composure. “Put it away.” 

Geno laugh knowingly, the bastard. Jonny slips out to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he comes back, he sips at his new cup of coffee primly and goes to take a seat at his breakfast nook. Geno swivels on the barstool by the counter, twirling Jonny’s stick, stroking it suggestively and oh my god. 

“You play?” Jonny asks instead. 

Geno lights up like Jonny said the best thing in the world and quite frankly, it scares him how faint he gets from the force of Geno’s smiles. “I play! Long hockey, I play in Russia and in America. Here I want play beach hockey but neighbours play bad.” He whispers the last part like it’s a secret and Jonny laughs despite himself. 

“I would love to play with you,” he hears himself saying and mentally kicks himself in the balls because he needs to play it cool. Geno doesn’t seem to notice that Jonny’s face is twitching unbearably from the mental strain of reeling himself in. 

Geno nods. “Yes. When bakery is not busy, we play.” And Jonny has to remind himself that Geno mean hockey, that when Geno is not busy they will play hockey together, otherwise he might go a bit insane.

Also, “Bakery?” And it’s like he just remembered the stacked cake that Geno brought to him. He has to force himself to walk over to the counter at a reasonable pace, lest he swoop on top of the plate, hissing and spitting that it's his, all his, and he won’t share. Because Geno seems nice, and he doesn’t know Jonny all that great yet. He’ll learn soon enough never to leave sugary things in front of Jonny.

“Yes, my bakery.” Geno eyes him carefully. Hands twitching like he wants to reach out and slap Jonny’s hands away like an errant child. “Is better if swallow,” Geno says, with the good grace to look sorry when Jonny starts choking. And really, this cake is amazing. It’s super tall and layered with honey and condensed milk and Jonny moans his appreciation, going in for more. 

“Here,” Geno says, snatching the cake from him. Jonny makes a forlorn noise that he cannot be blamed for seeing as how it’s early and Geno brought sugar. Geno cuts the piece of cake and holds it up to Jonny’s mouth.

Um.

“Wha--?” He says, succinctly. 

“Eat.” Geno presses the cake against Jonny’s mouth, thumb brushing his lower lip and index finger rubbing against Jonny’s tongue when it snakes out quickly to pull the food into his mouth. And, okay. He can totally work with this because Geno’s hot and Jonny totally wants to bang him like a broken door. 

“Fuck,” Jonny moans, chewing. “What is this?”

“Medovik,” Geno smirks, feeding Jonny another piece. “Honey cake.” And Jonny doesn’t really care, to be entirely honest. Geno could be feeding him grass right now and calling it spaghetti and he would still moan like a cheap whore sucking Geno’s thumb. He’s not even ashamed.

“More,” he mutters and Geno barks out a delighted laugh and shifts closer. His fingers stretch Jonny’s mouth comfortably and yeah he’s got no fucking shame. He slits his eyes to watch Geno bite his lip, eyes flitting from Jonny’s mouth to how his hands are flexing in between them. He’s breathing deeply, letting out soft noises every time Jonny moans from a bite of cake or Geno touching him.

Jonny loves it, rests a hand on Geno’s thigh to steady himself and to prevent himself from basically just climbing into Geno’s lap. He feels unfocused, relaxed as he let’s Geno hand feed him cake while he writhes and moans in his seat, shifting closer and closer until Geno stops him with a hand gripping his chin.

His eyes are dark as he considers Jonny. “Moan like being fucked. I do that? Or just food.”

Well. “I mean,” he says, blinking up at Geno whose hand is still gripping Jonny’s chin while he waits patiently. “You’re the one that introduced yourself with your balls on my forehead.” 

Geno shrugs, not even self-conscious. “Looked too pretty laying on sand. Know what want.” 

Oh. “What do you want?” Jonny asks. He’s got a few options, really. If Geno rejects him, Geno’s never getting the rest of this cake. On the other hand, he could just be honest with Geno. Could just be polite like a good Canadian boy and politely request that Geno stuff him full of his cock.

Geno grins. “I show you,” he says and that’s all the warning Jonny gets before he’s being unceremoniously yanked up out of his seat and hauled up to sit on the counter. Geno pushes Jonny’s thighs wide, hands moving up to hold him open while he just muscles himself in and holy Jesus, what the hell.

Jonny grips the edge of the counter, because holy, okay. Geno’s pulling Jonny’s holey boxers off him roughly, eyes going wide at the state of them but Jonny just mutters, “Next time call first.” If you show up unexpectedly at someone’s house, you risk seeing what’s not meant to be seen in the light of day. 

Geno rolls his eyes and sighs fondly. He drops Jonny’s boxers off to the side and hooks his arms under Jonny’s thighs, pulling him closer to edge until Jonny has to brace a hand up against the cupboard and an elbow on the counter. 

“Want to suck you,” Geno says before licking up Jonny’s cock. The tip of his tongue traces the shaft of Jonny’s cock before taking it into his mouth, inch by fucking inch, until his lips hit hair. His mouth is the hottest thing Jonny has ever felt, lips tight and tongue firm as he bobs on Jonny’s cock. His fingers dig into Jonny’s inner thighs, flirting with leaving bruises that threaten to be stark and sore after all this is done. 

It’s really fucking hot, and Jonny isn’t quiet with his praise, hand fitting to the back of Geno’s head and gripping the hair at his nape tight in his fist. He pulls a little when Geno’s hand snakes out and pinches his thigh, Geno moaning and pulling off to lick and suck his way up Jonny’s abs. 

Jonny pulls him until he can lick into Geno’s mouth. He tastes like spit and Jonny’s precome, hot and slightly like the honey from the cakes that he probably sampled while he was baking. Geno’s hand grips his cock, thumb brushing over and under the head, cradling his balls and tracing between Jonny’s legs like they have a mind of their own. 

His grip is tight, tighter than what Jonny’s a bit used to, but he can’t find voice to complain. Not while Geno works him over with lips and tongue and fingers. Not while he licks and sucks at Jonny’s nipples, bites them and pulls on them until they’re peaked and red. He tips his head back and Geno immediately latches on, tongue running up his neck to bite his chin before sucking Jonny’s lower lip into his mouth.

Geno kisses fierce and determined, confident with his abilities as he is with his body and Jonny better enjoy the ride or else. Jonny whines, pushes his hips up into Geno’s hand, thrusting when Geno won’t stroke him. Geno shushes him gently. “Now I fuck you like how I want when see Jonny on beach.”

“Bedroom,” Jonny bites out, pushing Geno off him and all but sprinting to his bedroom. He hears Geno behind him, footfalls strong and loud, echoing in his house and he shivers. He falls back into bed, moving until he can stretch comfortably enough to lay down and watch Geno undress. 

He’d shed his pants by the door and stood stroking his massive cock. Jonny watches Geno watch him. Feeling bold he drops his legs wide and runs a finger over his hole. 

“Gonna fuck me, Geno? Gonna stuff me with up with your cock? Bet I could take it all. Bet I could take it forever.” Geno growls softly and climbs onto the bed. He grabs Jonny’s ankle and pulls him down to where he is near the bottom of the bed, licking his lips before diving into kiss Jonny. 

“I fuck you now,” Geno whispers, fingers tracing Jonny’s lower lip before reaching down to deliver a wicked pinch to Jonny’s nipple that has him arching and cursing. “Then I eat you out and make you taste it.”

And that’s. That’s fine by him, okay? Really. 

He pushes up to bite at Geno’s mouth and chin. “Fuck me, then. Want you to come in me so bad, Geno. Fill me up, please.” Geno huffs and grins at Jonny’s ridiculous dirty talk, hand reaching blindly until he touches Jonny’s nightstand. Clichéd in this particular situation, but it’s where he last put it, so he deals with Geno’s raised eyebrow and smirk at the quantity - or lack of it. Geno waves the nearly empty bottle of lube in Jonny’s face. 

“Thinking about me?”

Jonny nods. He’s not going to lie. “Using my fingers and imagining it’s your cock.” 

“Not big enough,” Geno says, squeezing lube onto his finger. His touch is expert, fingers prepping Jonny as fast, and as competently as he can manage with Jonny clinging to him and chewing on any bit of Geno that he can reach. 

His cock sliding in has Jonny hissing. He arches and grips Geno’s forearm braced beside him. Geno’s cock feels like it’s as fat as it is long, and yeah, Jonny’s gonna feel like for a long fucking time. It’s so worth it though when Geno’s cursing in Russian and choking off moans above him. When he thrusts shallowly into Jonny’s ass until they’re practically hanging onto each other by the skin of their teeth.

“Jonny,” Geno groans, hips moving more forcefully. He leans over to suckle at Jonny, hips alternating between long strokes that have Jonny’s whimpering and hard thrusts that make him choke out Geno’s name. 

He’s begging Geno to touch his cock, mouth dry because he can’t breath. Wants Geno’s massive hands to held him down and his cock to never stop fucking up into him. 

Geno’s hand skitters up Jonny’s torso, flexing until he grips Jonny’s throat and squeezing firmly but gently. And Jonny’s so so close. He wiggles his hands in between them, Geno taking the hint and sitting up so he can pull Jonny’s legs wide by the ankles and jackhammer into him.

Jonny fists his cock in time with Geno’s thrusts, making his grip as tight as Geno’s was before, hand working furiously as Geno tips his head back and groans.

“Come fast, Jonny,” Geno says, hips beginning to stutter. Jonny comes hard, come hitting his stomach and pelvis as he shakes with it. Geno groans deep and loud above him and fucks hard into Jonny as he comes, hips stilling after a while as he rides out his own orgasm. 

Jonny feels so full with it, ass warm and a little sore. He makes a noise as Geno pulls out, Geno shushing him as he tries to pull out as slowly as he can. Jonny breathes deep, heaves a contented sigh once Geno finally pulls out because holy God, yeah he just got dicked by the Russian machine and he’s damned proud of it. 

He’s contemplating whether or not it’s appropriate to high five Geno when Geno, spirited as he is apparently, muscles his way between Jonny’s legs again. 

“Wha--” he says, words cut off on a gasp that nearly chokes him and Geno gets his mouth on Jonny’s hole, sucking out all of his come. His fingers pumping and stretching Jonny, tongue pressing him wide. 

Jonny’s ass is feeling like it’s hopping back and forth on the right side of sensitive, but then Geno gets his entire tongue into Jonny’s ass, fingers digging into Jonny's ass and holding him wide open. His noises are loud in the bedroom, complimented by the Jonny’s ragged moans and begging because “Fuck, Geno. Please, I can’t.” 

“You can,” Geno says. He’s gripping Jonny’s soft cock in his hand, big enough to almost dwarf it, and grinning like he’s going to ruin Jonny. “Am not done showing what I want.”


End file.
